Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the fields of distributed internet service system design and e-transactions for parking spaces. More specifically, the present invention relates to an electronic system for selling parking space.
Description of the Related Art
Currently, massive urban development and an increase in the number of automobiles on the roads has reduced the availability of parking making it a scarce resource in large urban cities, such as in China today. This results in a huge imbalance between the supply of parking spaces and the demand, particularly during peak travel times daily and/or seasonally.
Enhancing the utilization of parking spaces provides benefits and conveniences to the drivers, travelers, and travel service providers who are willing to pay extra to secure a guaranteed parking space at the time and location as desired. This extends to the drivers the benefits of reservation systems they have come to value in other modes of travel while increasing the revenue of parking space owners.
Thus, the prior art is deficient in a comprehensive reservation system that can sell each parking space in public parking lots prior to the physical arrival of a car and uses thereof. The present invention fulfills this longstanding need and desire in the art.